A myriad of worktables available on the market and many patents are directed to various such worktables, most of which typically comprise a work surface (worktable) and a support structure which in many cases is collapsible.
A variety of patents are concerned with different aspects of the support structure and their collapsing whilst other patents are directed to features of the worktable and different accessories therefor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel worktable which is easily assembled on a support structure and easily removed therefrom for transport and storage.